un oiseau pour Ed a Bird for Ed
by petitefleurdautomne
Summary: Ed Sheeran a le coup de foudre pour Birdy après avoir entendu sa reprise de "the A-team" : il va tout faire pour se rapprocher d'elle et la séduire .
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Assis sur un canapé en cuir blanc, dans le magnifique salon coordonné de Taylor Swift, Ed Sheeran, assis à côté d'autres invités, regardait un film dont il aurait été incapable de fournir le moindre résumé alors qu'il touchait à son dénouement… Et il fut bien incapable de lui donner le moindre avis quand celle-ci lui demanda son opinion.

- Oh, au fait, attends un peu, Ed, j'ai oublié de te montrer un truc, tu vas voir, c'est à vomir…

Taylor se leva et Ed la suivit du regard partir vers une autre pièce.

Il faut le reconnaitre, il avait eu un béguin pour elle au début de leur collaboration,

watch?v=ZN-x_zW-Kss

mais désormais, il pouvait dire que cela avait été ridicule de s'emballer ainsi. Certes, Taylor était très jolie, grande, mince, blonde, de beaux yeux de biche, certes, elle avait un beau brin de voix et son jeu de guitare était acceptable mais cela s'arrêtait là : dès qu'on grattait un peu le vernis en surface, il ne restait plus grand chose. La preuve, quand il avait essayé de lui faire des avances, elle s'était platement excusé, lui expliquant que c'était tout bonnement impossible car dans les divers magazines où leurs photos communes ne manqueraient pas d'être publiées s'ils sortaient ensemble, elle aurait l'air ridicule à côté d'un mec certes talentueux mais plus petit qu'elle…

Sa réponse avait instantanément refroidi Ed qui, beau joueur, avait accepté de rester ami avec elle.. Ce qui avait conduit à cette soirée…

Taylor revint et brancha une clé USB sur sa platine Blu-ray dernier cri.

Sélectionnant une vidéo, elle la lança :

- Vous allez voir une chèvre dans toute sa splendeur.

Apparu alors sur l'écran de télé une jeune fille que Ed identifia immédiatement comme étant Birdy, une jeune anglaise qui avait fait un énorme carton avec sa reprise de "skinny love"  watch?v=G5-6HYTSqvY

et Ed avait d'ailleurs trouvé qu'elle avait une voix plaisante, et un talent certain au piano comme comme au chant. Son deuxième titre "People help the people"

watch?v=joi5YhlGNUs

suivait le même chemin vers le succès.

Sur la vidéo que lui montrait Taylor, Birdy était assis devant un piano à queue noir, dans ce qui semblait être une salle d'enregistrement : Ed ne reconnut tout d'abord pas les premiers accords et se figura qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle chanson. Mais quand il entendit les premiers mots du chant

watch?v=p856dtR4mms

, il resta muet : SA chanson !

watch?v=cOwsttzkUgs

Sa chanson, mais qui n'était plus la même, tellement cette fille l'avait modifiée, elle se l'était appropriée, elle l'avait absorbée et faite sienne … Sa voix, si touchante, vibrait d'émotion… Ed sentit les larmes monter au bord de ses paupières, involontairement… Il allait fermer les yeux pour mieux profiter de cet instant de grâce, quand la voix suraiguë de Taylor vint couvrir celle de la vidéo :

- T'es tellement écœuré que t'en reste sans voix, Eddie !

(Ed détestait qu'on lui donne ce diminutif ridicule…)

- Hein qu'elle a une voix de chèvre, vous trouvez pas qu'elle a ravagé sa chanson…

Tout le monde approuva en riant…

- C'est un carnage !

- Elle se fait vraiment pas chier, à faire que des reprises … ajouta un invité.

Ed sourit par politesse, mais son cœur était encore en apesanteur. Si les coups de foudre n'existaient pas, qu'était ce sentiment furieux qui ravageait son cœur ?

Il fallait qu'il la rencontre, il allait tout faire pour ça …


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notes de l'auteur : **_

_Bonjour, chers lecteurs, quelques infos complémentaires suite au chapitre 1 : _

_- les adresses internet en italique sont celles des liens pour écouter les diverses chansons qui m'ont inspiré cette fic …_

_- si des fans d'Ed Sheeran, de Taylor Swift ou de Birdy me lisent, ne me jetez pas de pierres et sachez que :_

_1 - j'adore Ed Sheeran (enfin sa musique, parce que dans ma fic, il aura beau être un gars craquant, romantique à souhait et doux comme un agneau, dans la réalité, si ça se trouve, c'est un mufle égoïste et qui ne pense qu'à faire la fête, picoler comme un trou et séduire toutes les filles qui passent …)_

_2 – Je n'ai rien contre Taylor Swift, mais il fallait bien une "méchante" à l'histoire (d'ailleurs, elle n'apparaîtra plus dans la suite de la fic)_

_3 – J'aime bien Birdy, sans être une fan absolue, mais elle colle parfaitement à l'image de la jeune fille timide et fleur bleue qui va s'épanouir au contact de son beau prince charmant…_

_Bref, tout ça pour conclure que cette fic est un pur fantasme sorti tout droit de mon imagination et ça fait tellement de mois qu'elle tourne dans ma tête qu'il fallait qu'elle en sorte ! Merci et bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 2 :**

Il décida de provoquer le destin en l'attaquant sur son propre terrain, espérant la faire réagir et au mieux qu'elle le contacte : il enregistra donc sans tarder un nouveau remake de sa première chanson, "skinny love"

_ watch?v=ZxWiRBBPnr8_

Sa reprise était plus proche de la version originale de Bon Iver, certes moins travaillée, mais qu'à cela ne tienne, le but n'était pas de vendre, mais d'attirer son attention …

_ watch?v=5l8otWSs3Ro_

Mais il fut déçu : les semaines, les mois passèrent et pas une nouvelle, pas un écho de celle qui hantait maintenant ses pensées : cela devenait obsessionnel , il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle, cela perturbait même son travail, il avait du mal à se concentrer, à composer…

Heureusement, le hasard – ou le destin – finit par bien faire les choses, alors qu'il n'espérait plus : Ed était invité à une célèbre émission musicale anglaise où de nombreux artistes connus se succédaient. Ed n'avait pas eu connaissance de tous les invités mais pendant qu'il attendait dans les coulisses, son cœur fit un bond alors qu'on appelait l'invité suivant : Birdy ! Il la vit passer au loin et s'installer au piano et l'écouta jouer et chanter, aussi talentueuse et enchanteresse que lorsqu'il l'avait vue sur la vidéo. Il trépigna d'impatience alors qu'elle était interviewée et grimaça lorsqu'il la vit regagner les coulisses alors que son tour venait.

Il eut un mal fou à se concentrer pour jouer sans fausse note mais tint bon, en espérant la croiser dans les loges… Dès qu'il le put, ayant fait le laïus habituel pour la promo de son album, il regagna les coulisses le plus rapidement qu'il le put sa guitare à la main, et discrètement essaya de repérer sa loge, parmi les étiquettes collées sur chacune des portes. Il commençait à désespérer, quand, à l'angle d'un couloir, il tomba nez à nez avec elle…

- Salut ! lança-t-il avec un sourire, essayant de se donner une contenance

"Salut", pouvait-on trouver un bonjour plus commun ? Il essaya de rattraper le coup, alors qu'elle le regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des agates.

- Je voulais vous féliciter pour votre prestation… C'était … superbe !

- Merci.

Elle lui sourit en retour, d'un sourire si candide qu'Ed se sentit fondre.

- J'ai entendu par hasard votre reprise de "the A-team"…

- Oh …

Birdy baissa les yeux, semblant avoir presque peur d'une remontrance.

- Je l'ai trouvée sublime… ajouta-t-il rapidement pour la rassurer.

- Oh ! Merci beaucoup.

Elle esquissa un timide sourire. Sa voix était cristalline, fluette comme celle d'un petit oiseau, elle portait bien son surnom, et Ed se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait même pas cherché à connaitre son véritable prénom. Il se promit de le faire dès son retour chez lui…

- Je me disais que… une collaboration entre nous pourrait être intéressante… Genre, sortir un single en duo…

- Euh, je ne sais pas…

- Si ça vous dit, on peut aller en discuter autour d'un café ou d'une bière, je connais un petit pub discret pas très loin d'ici où on pourrait…

Mais Birdy le coupa :

- Ecoutez, voyez ça avec mon agent, je … je suis pressée…

Elle lui tendit une carte qu'elle sortit de la poche de sa veste, puis elle le salua poliment :

- Au revoir, et merci encore…

Ed n'eut pas le temps de réagir, elle avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision, laissant juste dans son sillage une odeur discrète de parfum floral doux et léger…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Ed n'attendit pas pour prendre contact avec l'agence de Birdy : dès le lendemain, il expliquait en quelques mots qui il était et qu'il souhaitait un rendez-vous rapide pour un projet avec elle. La secrétaire le fit patienter, puis lui fixa un rendez-vous pour la semaine suivante.

L'entretien se fit rapidement, dans un immense bureau aux fauteuils blancs et aux tables en verre dépoli. Birdy n'était hélas pas présente : Ed expliqua à son interlocuteur le projet qu'il avait, une reprise ou une création originale en co-écriture, voire les deux pourquoi pas…

L'homme, à l'air sévère mais finalement assez ouvert, répondit qu'il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, à condition toutefois que la principale intéressée soit d'accord. Il proposa à Ed un autre rendez-vous en fonction des disponibilités de la chanteuse, car celle-ci était occupée à une série de concerts pour le moment.

Le rendez-vous ne se fit pas avant le mois suivant, Ed occupa son temps avec quelques prestations et concerts, mais n'eut pas le cœur à composer de nouvelles chansons. Il lui tardait trop de connaître la réponse de Birdy.

Enfin, le jour J arriva : Ed se retrouva dans le même immense bureau que la dernière fois, attendant ses interlocuteurs car il était arrivé un peu en avance. Une secrétaire eut la gentillesse de lui apporter un café. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le directeur commercial de l'agence entra et vint le saluer, l'avertissant que Birdy ne devrait plus tarder.

Celle-ci arriva en effet cinq minutes plus tard : vêtue d'un simple jean délavé et d'un pull blanc en laine, les cheveux détachés, très naturelle, mais pas très à l'aise. Il l'avait déjà remarqué sur le plateau : elle ne semblait pas aimer parler en public, non pas par envie de conserver son intimité comme lui-même mais plutôt par timidité.

Elle fit la bise à son directeur, ils semblaient s'entendre et bien se connaître, mais elle lui tendit la main comme pour garder ses distances. Elle était visiblement méfiante.

Ed dut exposer à nouveau son projet, qu'il lança d'une traite, arguant que leur coopération n'apporterait que du bénéfice à chacun d'eux, ce à quoi le directeur acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Il a raison, Birdy, tu es une valeur montante, mais il faut assurer tes arrières, même si tu es bien partie…

- Ok, c'est comme tu veux, patron! Si tu penses que c'est bon pour moi, je suis partante, tu as toujours fait ce qu'il fallait pour ma carrière.

Birdy venait de dire oui, tout simplement ! Elle venait d'accepter ! Il était fou de joie.

- Super ! lança Ed simplement pour conclure la discussion.

- Mon agence contactera la vôtre pour le contrat, en attendant les enfants, c'est à vous de jouer pour nous pondre le titre génialissime qui fera exploser les ventes et parler de vous dans toute la presse… Je vous laisse gérer ce travail-là, bien sûr, c'est vous les pros ! Allez, je file, j'ai d'autres rendez-vous importants…

Il serra la main à Ed et tapota amicalement l'épaule de Birdy et ils restèrent tous les 2 dans la pièce.

- Bon, eh bien, quand veux-tu qu'on se voit pour discuter du projet plus en détail ? lança Ed pour couper tout de suite le silence, et la tutoyant de suite puisqu'ils seraient amenés à se voir de nombreuses fois pour finaliser le projet.

- Euh, cette semaine, je vais être assez occupée, jusqu'à la fin du mois même…

Esquivait-elle ?

- Ben, c'est pas grave, on peut voir ça le mois d'après. Je te file mon numéro de portable et tu m'appelles quand tu es dispo, ça te va ?

- Euh, oui, d'accord…

Il gribouilla son numéro sur un post-it qu'il dénicha sur le bureau et lui tendit.

Elle le prit et le fourra vivement dans une poche de son jean.

- N'oublie pas de vider tes poches avant de le mettre à la machine, sourit-il. Puis, il ajouta: Allez, faut que j'y aille. A bientôt, alors…

Il lui tendit la main et elle lui serra à nouveau. Sa main était petite et chaude, il se demanda comment elle parvenait à jouer aussi bien du piano avec de si petites mains.

Les semaines passèrent à nouveau, mais comme Ed avait désormais la certitude de revoir Birdy, il n'était plus si inquiet et parvenait à composer de nouveau. Il avait fait quelques recherches en matière de duos possibles, et avait retenu une idée qu'il comptait proposer à Birdy. Il n'attendait plus que son coup de fil.

Il vint un soir vers 19h30, alors qu'Ed sortait de la douche.

- Allo ?

- Allo, c'est Birdy… Je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Oh ! Bonsoir ! Non, pas du tout, comment ça va ?

- Bien merci… Je vous rappelle pour le duo, j'ai terminé ma série de concerts, je suis disponible pour travailler avec vous maintenant…

- Ok, quand veux-tu qu'on se voit ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas quand ça vous arrange…

- Disons … demain ?

- Demain ? O…OK.

- Où voulez-vous qu'on se retrouve ?

- Euh, j'ai une pièce pour travailler dans ma maison, avec mon piano, si ça ne vous gêne pas ?

- Non, pas de problème ! Donnez-moi votre adresse et je vous y retrouve, disons pour 10h ?

Elle lui indiqua l'adresse située dans la campagne environnante de Londres. Il la nota soigneusement et ils se quittèrent.


	4. Chapter 4

_Notes de l'auteure : _

_Dans ce chapitre, j'émets l'idée d'une reprise d'une chanteuse que j'aimais beaucoup dans ma jeunesse, Elsa : il s'agit bien sûr de son célèbre duo "un roman d'amitié" avec Gleen Medeiros, tout approprié pour un duo entre Birdy et ce cher Ed ! Et puis, j'imagine ce que ça pourrait donner avec l'accompagnement piano et guitare de Birdy et Ed Sheeran ! Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais été reprise : si ça pouvait être vrai, ce serait un joli duo !_

_Ensuite bien sûr, la chanson "Winter" de Toris Amos à laquelle Birdy fait allusion est également un petit clin d'oeil à une des chansons de ma chanteuse préférée Tori Amos (eh non, ce n'est pas Birdy !)_

_Pour finir, juste une petite nouvelle : j'ai réussi à acheter 2 places pour le concert d'Ed Sheeran en 2015 à Amnéville et je suis TROP CONTENTE ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ! Je suis trop impatiente d'y être !_

_En attendant, voici la suite de ma fic : bonne lecture._

_Chapitre 4 :_

Le lendemain , après presque trois quarts d'heure de voiture, Ed arriva enfin dans le village indiqué. S'il le trouva facilement, il mit plus de temps à trouver la maison, pourtant grande mais excentrée du village. Il gara sa voiture et descendit le sac contenant sa guitare avant de fermer sa voiture à clé. De grandes grilles blanches fermaient l'entrée de la propriété, gardées par un gros chien blanc de type labrador qui aboya vivement en le voyant tout en remuant joyeusement la queue , mais Ed avait appris depuis longtemps à se méfier des chiens fussent-ils avenants. Il sonna donc obéissant à l'interphone et s'annonça.

Birdy vint lui ouvrir elle-même et calma le chien qui aboyait encore:

- Fantôme, ça suffit ! Bonjour, vous avez trouvé facilement ?

- Oui, ça va.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il aboit mais il est adorable, il ne vous fera rien ! rassura-t-elle alors que le gros chien venait flairer le jean d'Ed. Venez par ici.

Elle le conduisit à travers un chemin ombragé et gravillonné jusqu'à une immense maison blanche de style victorien.

- Ma salle de travail est située derrière, on a fait refaire un bâtiment exprès, pour que le bruit ne gêne personne.

"On ? Elle ne vivait donc pas seule ? Etait-elle déjà en couple avec quelqu'un, si jeune ?"

Ed n'eut pas besoin de poser de question car Birdy précisa :

- Mes parents ont hérité récemment de cette propriété de ma grand-mère. J'adore cette maison, c'est plein de souvenirs et j'y compose beaucoup mieux que dans notre ancienne maison.

Ils arrivèrent devant la petite construction, neuve, certes mais qui avait respecté une certaine harmonie avec le reste de la propriété. Birdy sortit la clé de sa poche et ils entrèrent.

Ed fut stupéfait de la clarté de la pièce. Celle-ci était lumineuse, grâce à l'immense baie vitrée qui occupait le fond de la pièce face à un immense piano à queue noir qui en occupait le milieu. A travers la vitre, on distinguait en arrière-plan un somptueux point de vue, avec un étang surplombé de saules pleureurs et sur lequel nageaient canards et cygnes.

- Waouh ! Jolie pièce ! approuva Ed.

- Merci, je m'y sens bien pour écrire, approuva Birdy.

Puis elle s'assit sur le tabouret de son piano et d'un geste du menton, elle désigna une chaise à Ed.

- Bon, par quoi on commence ? demanda-t-elle, comme décidée à en finir le plus vite possible.

Ed sourit, posa sa guitare, et vint s'assoir non loin d'elle : il aimait les gens décidés et qui savaient ce qu'ils voulaient.

- Bien, je pense qu'en premier lieu, il faut décider du type de travail. Reprise ou compo originale. La compo est plus intéressante mais plus longue et fastidieuse, la reprise plus bateau, mais plus simple et moins chronophage…

Birdy resta silencieuse, réfléchissant.

- Mais mon idée, en fait, serait de faire les deux. On peut travailler sur la reprise puis composer ensuite, et proposer les deux à nos agences, on verra bien ce qu'ils en disent. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Ça ne me pose pas de problème. Vous avez déjà une idée pour la reprise ?

Ed sourit à nouveau.

- J'ai cherché sur le net pour voir ce qui se faisait en duo homme / femme et j'ai trouvé une possibilité pour un vieux tube des années 80 qui n'a jamais été repris jusqu'ici.

- C'est quoi ?

- Ça s'appelle "un roman d'amitié", si tu ne connais pas, je l'ai pompé en MP3 sur mon portable si tu veux écouter l'original, sinon, j'ai la partition simple pour le chant uniquement, si tu souhaites ne pas influencer ce que tu composeras comme arrangement au piano.

watch?v=jElpErva5WY

J'ai vraiment craqué sur la mélodie, même si j'avoue que l'accompagnement est un peu vieillot, simplet et démodé. L'inconvénient c'est que pour la partie que tu chanteras, c'est en français, donc pour la diction c'est pas évident, mais au final, ça s'exportera d'autant mieux en France et comme il y a une partie en anglais...

- Montrez-moi déjà la partition…

Birdy tendit la main.

Il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit 2 feuilles recto-verso pliées en 4.

Elle lut attentivement la mélodie et approuva d'un signe de tête.

- C'est pas mal, en plus si je comprends bien ça parle d'amitié, ça changera un peu des sempiternelles chansons d'amour.

- Tu as compris toutes les paroles ?

- J'ai fait 3 ans de français au lycée... La diction ne devrait pas trop me poser de problème…

Cette fois, elle eut un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, amusée de la réaction de Ed.

- Bon, on s'y met ?

- Ok, alors, puisque dans le duo, c'est l'homme qui commence à chanter, désolé, ce n'est pas très galant …

Birdy sourit à nouveau – qu'elle était belle quand elle souriait.

- Que penses-tu de commencer par un solo et un accompagnement de piano. Ensuite on pourra inverser, quand tu chanteras, je t'accompagne, et au final, on joue et on chante ensemble ?

Birdy approuva, convaincue.

- T'as une idée de mélodie pour l'accroche ?

- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas comment vous fonctionnez, mais je serai incapable de composer quoi que ce soit à vos côtés. Puisqu'on s'est mis d'accord sur ce qu'on a à faire, on devrait réfléchir chacun de notre côté et se voir à nouveau d'ici, disons au moins une semaine, voire 2. Ça me laissera le temps de vous proposer plusieurs compos.

- Ok, ok, si c'est ta façon de travailler, ça ne me dérange pas, on se dit donc dans 15 jours, même heure, même endroit. Je te laisse la partition, tu peux trouver facilement le clip sur internet.

Ed se leva et reprenant son sac, qu'il n'avait même pas ouvert, et alla vers la sortie.

- Attendez, je vous raccompagne.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à sa voiture, et Ed la salua avant de démarrer et de la quitter.

Durant 15 jours, il eut le temps de peaufiner son arrangement de guitare, qu'il avait déjà en tête.

Il retrouva donc Birdy comme convenu et ils se mirent sans attendre au travail. Elle lui proposa pas moins de 5 entrées différentes pour l'intro, et ils en retinrent deux d'un commun accord. Ed avait particulièrement craqué sur le 2ème, qu'il défendit ardemment. Il irait parfaitement avec l'arrangement de guitare qu'il allait lui proposer.

Il sortit sa guitare et l'accorda rapidement.

- On va faire un essai, commence.

Birdy se replaça devant son piano et entama l'intro sélectionnée. Ed commença à chanter, avec l'accompagnement de Birdy :

_Sometimes I think of me and you_

_And every now and then I think_

_We'll never make it true_

_We go through some crazy times_

_And every time I wonder if I'll be losing you_

_But I never do_

_Oh my friend you give me a reason_

_To keep me here _

_believing that we'll always be together this way_

_And you know my friend you give me a reason to make me stay_

_And even through the longest night the feeling survives_

_Seems that I can just look at you_

_And I find the reason in your eyes_

Sur le dernier mot, Ed lança son premier accord de guitare qui couvrit les notes de piano qui s'éteignaient. Sa guitare, elle le suivait depuis si longtemps maintenant qu'elle lui semblait toujours être un prolongement de lui, comme un membre supplémentaire. Les notes semblaient sortir toutes seules, comme si l'instrument était animé d'une vie propre… Ses doigts couraient sur le manche. Mais son cœur rata un battement lorsque la voix pure et claire de Birdy s'éleva au-dessus :

_Tu sais il me faudra encore du temps_

_Pour être sûre d'aimer quelqu'un et de l'aimer vraiment_

On devinait un léger accent anglais, mais la prononciation était juste, on comprenait parfaitement les paroles.

_On a toute la vie devant nous_

_Mais garde bien tes sentiments_

_Et puis surtout_

_Ecris-moi souvent_

Le piano se rajouta par-dessus la guitare, sans l'étouffer toutefois, et Ed entonna le refrain avec elle, leurs voix s'entrelaçant harmonieusement :

_Un roman d'amitié_

_Qui s'élance comme un oiseau_

_Pas une histoire d'amour vacances_

_Qui finit dans l'eau_

_C'est un long roman d'amitié_

_Qui commence entre nous deux_

_Magique adolescence_

_Où tout est un jeu_

_Quand tu prends ma main tout va bien_

_Fais comme tu veux mais ne dis rien_

_Une amitié qui s'élance_

_Comme un oiseau_

_Pas une histoire d' amour vacances_

_Qui finit dans l'eau_

_C'est un long roman d'amitié_

_Qui commence entre nous deux_

_Magique adolescence_

_Où tout est un jeu_

_Une amitié qui s'élance_

_Comme le vol d'un oiseau_

_Pas un amour vacances_

_Qui finit dans l'eau_

_C'est un long roman d'amitié_

_Qui commence entre nous deux_

_Magique adolescence_

_Où tout est un jeu_

_And you know when you look at me_

_You'll find the reason in my eyes_

_Quand tu prends ma main_

_Quand tu prends ma main_

_Fais comme tu veux mais ne dis rien/ I'll find the reason in your eyes_

Ed laissa Birdy terminer seule au piano…

- Humm ! Qu'en dis-tu ? C'était bien, non ?

- Oui, c'était pas mal du tout. Il y a des endroits que tu voudrais revoir ?

Ils continuèrent à travailler toute la matinée sans voir le temps passer. Ce fut à plus de midi et demi que trois coups sourds frappés à la porte les interrompirent et une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année entra dans la pièce.

- Bonjour…

- Bonjour, salua Ed poliment.

- Euh, je vous présente ma mère… Maman, c'est Ed Sheeran, la personne qui va composer et chanter avec moi.

- Enchanté, M. Sheeran, c'est gentil à vous de travailler avec ma fille.

Elle lui tendit une main ferme. Elle ne ressemblait pas à sa fille, elle était beaucoup plus stricte, la coupe au carré, seuls les yeux vifs et brillants étaient les mêmes.

- Bon, le travail est certes important mais il faut penser à manger. Il est largement l'heure de vous mettre à table. M. Sheeran…

- Appelez-moi simplement Ed…

- Oh, très bien ! Ed, voulez-vous vous joindre à nous pour le déjeuner ? Vous pourrez vous reposer un peu avant de reprendre le travail cet après-midi…

Ed jeta un coup d'œil à Birdy, apparemment, elle ne l'avait pas prévu et semblait presque génée, mais il décida d'accepter.

Ce fut un diner simple mais copieux où Ed fit également la connaissance de son père, un homme peu loquace, mais qui semblait avoir la tête sur les épaules. Ed se fustigea cependant d'avoir ôté sa veste quand il capta le regard réprobateur échangé entre les 2 parents après que les tatouages de ses bras furent exposés. Mais il fit comme si de rien n'était et finalement, il échangea une bonne conversation sur tout et rien avec les 2 parents au moment du café, assis sur le canapé en cuir noir du salon. Birdy restait silencieuse, écoutant poliment et ne répondant que si on s'adressait à elle.

Après le café, elle proposa à Ed de se remettre au travail, mais sa mère la coupa :

- Pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas un peu de détente, profitez du beau temps pour visiter le jardin. Jasmine, tu pourrais lui faire faire le tour de l'étang ?

Ed capta une légère grimace de réprobation, mais Birdy ne semblait pas avoir l'habitude de désobéir à sa mère car elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et se leva pour sortir.

- Vous venez ? demanda-t-elle.

Il prit sa veste et la suivit dans le jardin, et en silence ils suivirent l'allée jusqu'à l'étang, bordé de nombreux saules dont les branches pendantes touchaient la surface de l'eau ridée par une brise légère.

- C'est joli, ici et spacieux.

- Vous avez un jardin ? demanda Birdy pour faire la conversation.

- Non, j'ai un appart à Londres, avec une grande terrasse, mais j'aime la campagne, et je compte m'acheter une maison par la suite, enfin, on verra…

Ils discutèrent tranquillement et la conversation dévia sur la musique. Ed apprit que la chanteuse préférée de Birdy était Tori Amos, et que sa chanson préférée était "Winter"

watch?v=9VQiYC8T-lw

Elle parlait peu d'elle spontanément, attendant qu'Ed pose les questions. Ils finirent le tour de l'étang et se retrouvèrent devant la salle de travail où ils continuèrent à peaufiner la musique jusque tard dans l'après-midi.

Ils arrêtèrent vers 18h, ankylosés mais contents tous deux : le plus gros était fait et ils n'avaient que des changements minimes à apporter avant l'enregistrement de la maquette.

Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain pour continuer et Birdy le raccompagna jusqu'à la grille.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Notes de l'auteur :**_

_**Les paroles "the Piano girl, the Guitar boy" sont entièrement de moi, donc désolée pour l'anglais pitoyable, surement rempli de fautes…**_

_**Toutefois, si Ed Sheeran passe par là et utilise ces paroles pour composer un duo avec Birdy (on peut toujours croire aux miracles…), je ne demanderai aucun droit d'auteur, promis ;) !**_

_**Sinon, j'ai adoré écrire le passage sur la "disparition du mammouth laineux en Alaska" et le "déchaussement dentaire des sexagénaires". Je pense qu'Ed Sheeran doit avoir ce genre d'humour.**_

**Chapitre 5 :**

Le lendemain, ce fut elle qui lui proposa de rester manger le midi, elle semblait plus détendue dans ses conversations avec lui, même si cela restait professionnel avant tout. Toutefois elle continuait à le vouvoyer ce qui gênait Ed qui décida de le lui dire franchement, alors qu'ils travaillaient sur la reprise.

- Jasmine… tu permets que je t'appelle par ton prénom ?

- C'est mon prénom donc vous pouvez l'utiliser ! sourit Birdy en réponse.

- J'aimerai que tu m'accordes une faveur : par pitié, arrête de me vouvoyer ! On a des relations de travail, on peut se tutoyer…

Birdy rougit légèrement :

- C'est que … vous êtes plus âgé donc…

- J'ai seulement quelques années de plus que toi, tu as quel âge ?

- 17 ans…

- J'en ai 22 donc ça fait juste 5 ans, par pitié, arrête de me vieillir, j'ai l'impression d'avoir 40 balais !

- OK, j' essayerai…

- Vas-y !

- Quoi ?

- Fais un essai !

- Qu'est-ce que je dois dire ?

- Ben par exemple : "Ed, tu es le meilleur guitariste de tous les temps"

- Quoi ?!

- "Ed, tu es le meilleur guitariste de tous les temps", Vas-y, dis-le !

Birdy eut un petit rire retenu

- Si tu préfères, tu peux aussi dire "Ed, tu es le rouquin le plus mignon que j'ai jamais vu", ça me va aussi !

- Je … je peux pas dire ça !

- Allez ! J'attends ! ajouta-t-il souriant en croisant les bras et battant du pied, mimant l'impatience

- Ok, ça va ! Ed tu es le meilleur guitariste que j'ai jamais vu, lança Birdy dans un souffle

- Non, non, de tous les temps ! corrigea Ed

- De tous les temps…

Birdy leva les yeux vers lui un léger sourire aux lèvres, mi gênée, mi amusée.

- OK, interdiction de me vouvoyer à nouveau ! Bon, on le reprend ce final ?

En demandant à Birdy de le tutoyer, Ed savait que cela les rapprocheraient naturellement : en effet, leur relation devint plus amicale, ils partageaient des moments de fous rires et une complicité plus grande et la première chanson se termina : il n'y avaient mis que sept jours de travail. Ils décidèrent d'attaquer la composition de la seconde chanson et de ne faire l'enregistrement de la maquette qu'à la fin, quand les deux seraient prêtes.

- Bon, on va commencer par choisir le thème de la chanson, qui déterminera tout : une chanson d'amour évidemment, on a déjà une chanson sur le thème de l'amitié…

- L'amour, c'est du réchauffé, grimaça Birdy, on peut peut-être trouver quelque chose de plus profond, l'avenir de la planète, le racisme, l'homophobie…

- La disparition du mammouth laineux en Alaska, le déchaussement dentaire des sexagénaires…

- Ed, sois sérieux !

- Mais je suis sérieux, enfin, Jasmine, tu vendras pas avec des thèmes pareils, les fans voudront de l'amour, ça leur parle, c'est universel, et ils s'attendront à ça avec notre duo …

- Je … je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les chansons d'amour …

- Tu plaisantes, et "Skinny love" ?

Birdy resta d'abord sans voix, puis elle ajouta :

- Ce n'est pas pareil, ce n'était pas un duo…

- Et alors ? Solo, duo, quelle est la différence ?

- Je ne chantais pas avec un garçon…

- Et alors ?

- C'est …gênant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je … je ne sais pas …

- Tu as peur que ton petit ami soit jaloux ?

- Je n'en ai pas… reconnut Birdy à voix basse.

Ed n'ajouta rien, mais il sourit intérieurement, satisfait au plus haut point : il ne lui manquait que cette information pour passer à l'attaque.

- Bon, je propose qu'on réfléchisse d'ici la semaine prochaine à un ou plusieurs textes pouvant servir de base à une chanson, d'amour ou autre, si tu trouves de l'inspiration sur le mammouth laineux… ajouta Ed en souriant.

La semaine suivante, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau : Birdy avait quelques idées très sympas et de très beaux textes, mais difficilement applicables pour un duo. Quant à Ed, il s'était surpassé, écrivant un magnifique texte d'amour inspiré entièrement par Birdy et écrit dans l'optique du duo. Si Birdy eut des doutes après avoir lu les premiers paragraphes, elle ne put en avoir davantage en arrivant à la fin du texte dont le titre était déjà évocateur : "la fille au piano, le garçon à la guitare" :

"The piano girl,

I wish to meet her,

I wish to talk to her,

I wish she answers me,

I wish she look at me

The guitar boy,

He looked at me,

he talked to me,

I don't know why

I wonder why

The piano girl,

caressing her piano like a child asleep

or hitting it with anger

letting go out her angel voice

makes me feel like paradise

The piano girl

The guitar boy,

always at ease

always a smile on his face

always kind and friendly

always making me laugh

The guitar boy

The piano girl,

she looks so shy,

she's so different than the others girls I've used to

her eyes are so wise

like an afraid doe

The piano girl

The guitar boy,

He seduced me

with his fired hair

with his melodies

like a troubadour

the guitar boy

The piano girl,

if only I could kiss her,

if only I could touch her

let her know what I'm feeling for her

let her know I'm in love with her

The guitar boy,

he intimidates me,

but I know I've fallen for him

And I'll wait till he wants me,

wait till he declares his flame

_Together (énergique et puissant) :_

Oh Piano girl / guitar boy,

I love you,

I love you

Let me know your feelings,

let me know you love me too

let me be happy

to share my songs with you

to share my life with you …

Piano girl / guitar boy

_Doux :_

The guitar boy,

he kissed me

he touched me

like nobody before

he sends me to seventh heaven

The piano girl,

she left me love her

she allowed me to embrace her

And I want to keep her happy

till the rest of my whole life

_Together very slow : _

Piano girl / guitar boy

I love you

I love you…"

Birdy rougit furieusement, son cœur battant à tout rompre, ne sachant comment réagir, mais se força à considérer ce texte comme purement professionnel, alors que Ed faussement nonchalant, guettait sa réaction du coin de l'œil…

- Il faudra retirer les 2 derniers paragraphes, ma mère ne me laissera jamais chanter ça de toute façon…

- Ah bon, et si elle était d'accord, ça résoudrait le problème ?

- Ed, je suis désolée, je ne peux pas chanter ça …

- Pourquoi ?

- On va vraiment croire qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous !

- Et alors, en quoi ce serait gênant ?

- Je n'aime pas les ragots des journaux à scandale, je déteste les journalistes qui vont encore raconter n'importe quoi …

- Non, Jasmine, tu n'as pas compris ce que je voulais dire …

Birdy le regarda l'air interloqué

- Je voulais dire, en quoi ça serait gênant qu'il y ait vraiment quelque chose entre nous ?

- Mais …

Birdy resta muette de stupéfaction de cette quasi déclaration, regardant Ed sans paraître comprendre tout à fait.

- Jasmine, à ton avis, c'est juste pour ma carrière et la tienne que je t'ai proposé de faire ce duo ?

- Je … je ne sais pas … bégaya Birdy en reculant intimidée

- C'était juste un moyen de me rapprocher de toi, de mieux te connaître… Ed s'approcha doucement d'elle tandis qu'elle reculait encore se retrouvant acculée contre le mur.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est une blague … Birdy rougit de plus belle, glissant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en signe de grande gène.

- Jasmine, je suis follement amoureux de toi, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux maitriser mais si tu partages mes sentiments, et si tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, tu feras de moi le plus heureux des hommes…

Birdy ne répondit rien, son cœur battait la chamade à l'écoute de cette déclaration.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre tout de suite, tu peux prendre le temps d'y réfléchir.

- Tu peux t'en aller s'il te plaît ?

- Tu es fâchée ?

- Vas-t-en tout de suite ! gémit-elle plus fort

- Pas avant que tu m'aies dit si tu étais fâchée…

- Je ne suis pas fâchée, j'ai juste besoin de réfléchir, seule…

- Ok, tu as mon téléphone, j'attends ton coup de fil…

Ed reprit son blouson sur le dossier de la chaise, sa guitare et laissa Birdy à ses réflexions…


	6. Chapter 6

_Note de l'auteur : Et un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus court que les précédents, mais l'instant est décisif. Bonne lecture !_

Birdy avait été surprise de la déclaration d'Ed à laquelle elle ne s'attendait absolument pas. Pour elle, Ed travaillait avec elle uniquement par intérêt professionnel. Mais il était vrai qu'elle avait développé des sentiments au fur et à mesure de son travail avec lui qu'elle avait d'abord eu du mal à reconnaître, puis à maitriser. Ed avait d'ailleurs parfaitement retranscrit ses sentiments à elle dans son texte. Elle s'était déjà questionnée, pourquoi désirait-il tant travailler avec elle ? Puis elle l'avait trouvé sympathique, il était drôle, il la faisait rire, et enfin, elle l'avait finalement trouvé séduisant, ce qui n'était pas le cas au début avec ses drôles de cheveux orange, inhabituels… Enfin, elle avait constaté qu'il lui manquait quand ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plusieurs jours, pour finir par admettre avec horreur qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. C'était d'ailleurs le premier garçon dont elle tombait amoureuse : jusque-là trop prise par son piano et son travail, entre les concerts, les tournées et les interviews, elle n'avait pas vraiment trouvé de temps pour se soucier de ça. Depuis ce jour, elle ne le regardait plus de la même façon, et si par hasard leurs doigts venaient à se frôler, lorsqu'il venait lui proposer une mélodie différente par-dessus son épaule sur le clavier de son piano, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner, et son cœur de battre plus vite…

Cette déclaration qu'il venait de lui faire l'obligeait à vraiment réfléchir, et ce rapidement : voulait-elle réellement sortir avec lui ? Le ferait-il pour s'amuser ? Quelle serait la réaction de ses parents ? Et des médias s'ils l'apprenaient ? Et sortir ensemble, jusque où cela les mènerait-il ? Elle ne voulait pas y songer, elle n'était jamais sortie avec un garçon, et ne savait réellement pas comment se comporter…

Elle soupira et décida enfin de prendre une feuille pour peser le pour et le contre, en traçant un tableau à deux colonnes, comme elle le faisait souvent quand elle avait une décision importante à prendre… Dans la colonne de gauche, elle indiqua en titre "pour" et dans celle de droite "contre", puis commença à les remplir : dans la colonne de droite, elle inscrivit rapidement "parents, médias, inconnu, s'amuse, incertitude, déçue". Cela faisait beaucoup de contres, elle regarda alors la colonne de gauche et griffonna d'une main tremblante "follement amoureuse de lui". Elle contempla alors son tableau les larmes aux yeux et comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas lutter contre ses sentiments, ils étaient les plus forts…

Assise sur son lit dans sa chambre, elle contempla maintes fois l'écran de son smartphone, faisant défiler la liste des numéros jusqu'à "Ed Sheeran" puis revenant en arrière. Après avoir fait ce geste une bonne dizaine de fois, elle prit son courage à deux mains et se décida : son cœur se noua mais elle tint bon alors que les sonneries s'égrainaient à son oreille… Ce fut au bout de la quatrième qu' Ed décrocha enfin :

- Allo ?

- Allo … Bonjour…

- Bonjour Jasmine, comment ça va ?

- Ca peut aller…

- Je t'écoute.

- Euh, c'est à propos de la dernière fois…

- Tu y as réfléchi ?

- Oui…

- Tu veux qu'on se retrouve quelque part pour en parler ?

- Euh, oui, si tu veux tu peux venir cet après-midi…

- Ok, pas de souci, je suis dispo…

Ed se rendit donc à nouveau chez Birdy : il aurait pensé qu'elle lui aurait donné rendez-vous dans un lieu plus neutre, genre un café ou un pub de la ville, mais il pensa soudain qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas encore de voiture et qu'elle n'allait pas demander à un de ses parents de l'emmener. Lorsqu'il arriva, il poussa sans hésiter le portillon : le chien le connaissait bien maintenant, et n'aboyait même plus lorsqu'il le voyait. Il le flatta et se dirigea vers le petit studio. Sans frapper, il tourna la poignée de la porte, elle était ouverte, et dès qu'il entra, le son mélodieux du piano résonna dans la pièce.

- Bonjour, lança-t-il à voix haute pour s'annoncer.

Il vit Birdy sursauter, puis se retourner, interrompue brusquement :

- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, c'était ouvert.

- Ce n'est rien…

- C'était la mélodie pour notre duo ?

- Euh, oui, j'essayai de mettre en musique les paroles que tu avais laissées la dernière fois…

- C'est plutôt pas mal, ça me plaît bien…

- Merci… Birdy glissa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille droite, embarassée.

Ed s'approcha d'elle, tirant une chaise sur lequel il s'assit à l'envers, appuyant ses bras contre le dossier.

- Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ?

C'était bien Ed, ça, pensa Jasmine, il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins, toujours franc et direct…

Birdy s'éclaircit la voix :

- Oui, j'y ai réfléchi…

- Et alors ? Ed souriait mais intérieurement, il était tendu : il était persuadé de se faire jeter, il lui avait demandé trop tôt, il aurait dû attendre encore…

- Je … j'ai beaucoup pesé le pour et le contre …

- Le pour et le contre ? répéta Ed, sans comprendre.

- Il va y avoir plein de problèmes…

- Quels genres ?

Ed releva les sourcils interloqué. Si elle disait ça, c'est qu'elle n'était pas complétement contre ?

- Mes parents d'abord, je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils soient d'accord pour ça.

- Tes parents, je m'en occupe, s'il n'y a que ça… Je leur annoncerai avec toi. Et puis, on n'est pas obligé de leur dire tout de suite…

- Et la presse, qu'est-ce qu'on va écrire sur nous ?

- Ah, ça c'est sûr qu'il faudra être discrets… Pas question de grandes sorties…

- Tu as réponse à tout, Ed…

- C'est tout ? C'est juste ce que tu as trouvé comme problèmes ?! sourit Ed

- Non…

- Quoi d'autre ? C'est sûr que si tu n'éprouves rien pour moi, ça risque d'être compliqué.

- Non, c'est pas ça…

- Alors si tu éprouves bien quelques chose, il n'y a aucun problème, sourit Ed plus largement. Donnons-nous juste une chance, je te promets de ne pas te décevoir.

Et se levant, il s'approcha de Birdy, encore assise au piano. Se baissant devant elle, il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser quand Birdy se leva, le regard paniqué…

- Attends, tu vas un peu vite, non ?

- Je veux juste t'embrasser…

- Mais si mes parents arrivaient…

- Peu de chance, attends je vais voir !

Et Ed jouant le jeu, fit le tour des fenêtres et revint vers elle :

- Personne ! Il se pencha vers elle de nouveau :

- Attends ! Pas si vite !

Ed stoppa de nouveau dans son élan, et la regarda amusé, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Si je ne t'embrasse pas tout de suite, je vais mourir, Jasmine … souffla-t-il en rapprochant doucement son visage du sien.

Elle pouvait sentir son haleine mentholée et tiède contre son visage. Elle se demanda dans un ultime rempart si elle s'était bien brossée les dents après le déjeuner, mais n'eut pas le temps de trouver la réponse. Les lèvres chaudes d'Ed s'étaient posées sur les siennes, lui faisant tout oublier, faisant exploser son cœur dans sa poitrine, et s'évanouir toute pensée cohérente. Seules les sensations restaient. Au bout de quelques secondes, Ed recula et contempla Birdy :

- Merci, dit-il simplement. Bon si tu me faisais écouter la musique en entier maintenant, on pourrait peut-être travailler dessus…


	7. Chapter 7

_J'ai réussi à caser dans ce chapitre une toute petite intervention de mon deuxième rouquin préféré, j'ai nommé Rupert Grint. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il connaisse Ed, après tout, ils ont tourné ensemble le clip Lego House ! Bonne lecture. Attention, ça devient légèrement plus chaud cette fois : Ed passe à l'attaque ;)_

Birdy ne savait pas comment se comporter avec Ed maintenant qu'ils sortaient ensemble : devait-elle lui tenir la main, est ce qu'il allait sans cesse l'embrasser, ou pire, chercher tout de suite à aller plus loin ? Mais elle s'aperçut vite au fil des jours qu'Ed ne changeait rien à son comportement : mis à part un baiser rapide sur la bouche pour lui dire bonjour et un pour lui dire au revoir, il se comportait exactement comme d'habitude, peut être juste des regards plus longs et plus appuyés, plus tendres aussi, mais peut-être était-ce aussi juste une idée que Birdy se faisait.

Ils terminèrent le travail sur la nouvelle chanson et finirent par enregistrer une maquette d'essai. Ils prirent rendez-vous avec l'agence de Birdy pour la faire écouter. Le patron de Birdy se déclara enthousiasmé, et décida de sortir les 2 chansons sur un même single. Il demanda à Ed de revenir pour discuter du paiement et signer le contrat officiel et ils arrosèrent la réussite par une coupe de champagne.

Ensuite, Ed et Birdy n'eurent plus beaucoup le temps de se voir : il y eut l'enregistrement, où ils devaient évidemment faire comme s'il s'agissait juste d'une relation professionnelle, puis Birdy eut une série de concerts, et Ed qui voulait pourtant passer la Saint Valentin avec elle ne put le faire car il était pris pour une émission de télé. Néanmoins, 3 jours plus tard, il organisait une fête pour ses 23 ans où il avait comme tous les ans, invité de nombreux amis proches, et bien sûr, il invita Birdy. Ses parents acceptèrent de l'y emmener, sous réserve qu'Ed puisse la ramener car ils n'allaient pas l'attendre.

C'est donc ainsi que le 17 février vers 20h, ils la déposèrent devant son immeuble, dans un quartier résidentiel de Londres : un gardien était en bas de l'immeuble, et il prévint Ed de son arrivée. Elle monta ensuite par l'ascenseur au tout dernier étage et arriva devant l'unique porte de l'étage. Ed habitait un spacieux loft avec terrasse au-dessus. L'appartement était rempli de monde , de bruit, de musique quand elle poussa la porte.

Les gens la saluèrent sur son passage, certains la dévisagèrent, d'autres la félicitèrent pour son album.

Elle remerciait poliment et cherchait Ed du regard.

- Si tu cherches Ed, il est sur la terrasse, lui lança un brun qu'elle reconnut avec surprise comme étant le célère Harry Styles. Par-là, indiqua –t-il en tendant le doigt.

- Merci beaucoup.

- De rien.

Elle arriva enfin dans le coin cuisine où elle aperçut Ed en train de faire un cocktail en compagnie d'un autre rouquin qui n'était autre que Rupert Grint ! Décidément, que des célébrités !

- Bonsoir, lança-t-elle assez haut pour couvrir le bruit alentours.

Ed se retourna ainsi que Rupert :

- Oh, bonsoir, tu es arrivée, vous avez trouvé facilement ?

Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Jasmine, je te présente Rupert, Rupert, Jasmine.

- Salut ! Comment ça va ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Viens je vais te faire visiter.

Et il l'entraina à sa suite, lui montrant son coin salon avec ses cd et Blu-ray, sa chambre et enfin l'immense terrasse qui surplombait la ville avec une superbe vue, et où de nombreux invités fumaient en papotant tranquillement. Ed l'avait arrangé sobrement, et cela rendait l'endroit très agréable.

- Euh, tiens, je ne sais pas quand je dois te donner ça, au fait, dis Birdy en lui tendant un sac en papier blanc, c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

- Merci !

Ed tendit le bras pour ouvrir le paquet : il s'agissait d'une magnifique encyclopédie de la guitare avec tous les plus grands joueurs de tous les temps.

- Le livre ne doit pas être tout récent, parce que tu n'es pas encore dedans, s'excusa Birdy.

Ed eut un sourire amusé et se pencha légèrement pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Ça me fait très plaisir, viens, on va rejoindre les autres, il y a des amis à qui j'aimerais te présenter. Et puis, tu as surement soif !

Birdy passa une bonne soirée, discutant avec de nombreuses personnes passionnantes, qui étaient plus ou moins dans le métier, et vers 3 heures du matin, les premiers invités commencèrent à partir. Birdy étouffa un bâillement.

- Il se fait tard, tu veux que je te ramène ?

- Je veux bien, mais tes derniers invités, je peux attendre si tu veux.

- T'inquiète, certains dorment ici de toute façon. Allez, en route, je prends juste mon blouson et mes clés de voiture.

Il la raccompagna un sourire sur les lèvres, sifflotant même parfois.

- Tu as l'air bien joyeux !

- Moi ? Non, ça doit être la bière, j'ai peut-être un peu abusé !

Birdy le regarda avec des yeux lourds de reproche.

- Mais non t'inquiète pas, sachant que je te reconduisais, j'ai pas une goutte d'alcool ! Je ne vais pas risquer la vie de ma bien-aimée !

Birdy secoua la tête, mi amusée mi fâchée qu'il l'ait taquinée ainsi : il le faisait tout le temps, et elle avait encore du mal à savoir quand il la taquinait ou quand il était sérieux.

- Voilà, on est arrivés.

- Je te remercie de m'avoir ramené et merci pour l'invitation aussi, c'était très sympa.

- C'est vrai ? Tu t'es pas trop ennuyée ?

- Pas du tout.

- C'est cool !

- Bon, euh, j'y vais.

- Attends une seconde.

- Oui ?

Birdy sentit son cœur s'accélérer, allait-il l'embrasser, ou tenter plus alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans la voiture. Non, il ne ferait pas ça !

- J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi aussi, comme on s'est manqué le jour de la St Valentin, c'est un petit truc pour me rattraper.

Il glissa une main dans la poche intérieure de son blouson et en sortit un petit paquet argenté.

- Bonne Saint Valentin ! lança Ed en lui tendant.

- Mais … je ne t'ai rien acheté…

- Allez, t'inquiète pas de ça et ouvre le !

Birdy obéit.

Là, au milieu de la petite boite trônait le plus adorable pendentif que Birdy avait jamais vu, un petit oiseau en or, les ailes ouvertes, passé sur une fine chaîne également en or.

- Oh, Ed, il ne fallait pas ! C'est une folie !

- Oui, ça doit être parce que je suis fou de toi !

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, et vit qu'il la regardait intensément.

- Merci ! Merci beaucoup !

- Tu veux que je te l'accroche ?

- Je veux bien.

Il sortit le pendentif de la boite et elle se tourna en relevant de ses mains les longues mèches de ses cheveux pour dégager sa nuque. Il lui passa le collier autour du cou et elle ne put retenir un frisson quand elle sentit ses doigts effleurer sa nuque.

- C'est fait.

Birdy se retourna.

- Il te va bien : un petit oiseau pour un petit oiseau, je trouvais que c'était approprié, même si ce n'étais pas très original.

- C'est très bien, ne t'inquiète pas, ça me fait très plaisir.

Ed pencha la tête vers elle pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Birdy se laissa faire jusqu'au moment où elle sentit les lèvres d'Ed s'écarter et sa langue tenter d'entrer dans sa bouche. Elle eut un brusque mouvement de recul et leur baiser cessa.

- Je… Je suis désolée ! J'ai été surprise ! tenta de s'expliquer maladroitement Birdy, ne pouvant se résoudre à lui avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais embrassé ainsi et qu'elle ne savait même pas comment s'y prendre.

- Pas de souci, maintenant que tu es au courant, on peut reprendre, la taquina Ed en souriant.

Et il se rapprocha de nouveau d'elle. Elle recula légèrement, n'osant lui dire non. Les lèvres d'Ed se posèrent doucement sur les siennes et elle sentit sa poitrine se serrer violemment quand qu'elle sentit de nouveau sa langue effleurer ses lèvres. Mais cette fois, ce fut différent : elle resta à l'extérieur, glissant, léchant doucement, comme pour lui demander la permission d'entrer. La pointe douce et chaude glissait parfois plus loin, mais ne dépassait jamais ses dents qu'elle frôlait à peine. Birdy sentit les lèvres d'Ed s'écarter plus largement, et d'instinct, elle l'imita. Doucement, elle sentit que la langue d'Ed entrait de nouveau dans sa bouche, et vint frôler la sienne. Et de nouveau, la sensation de son ventre qui se serrait violemment, lui donnant une sensation dont elle n'arrivait même pas à dire si elle était agréable ou non.

Ed interrompit de nouveau son baiser, la laissant à bout de souffle.

- Ça va ? Pense à respirer ! la taquina-t-il de nouveau.

- Euh, je dois vraiment y aller, là, et puis tes invités doivent attendre… dit Birdy en attrapant la poignée de la portière.

- Attends !

Ed la retenait par la manche.

- Quoi ? Birdy se sentit rougir, pourvu qu'il ne veuille pas recommencer : ces baisers étaient vraiment trop pour elle à supporter.

- Je t'aime.

Birdy ne s'attendait pas à cette déclaration, aussi ne sut-elle pas quoi répondre et ouvrant la portière de la voiture, déclara simplement :

- Bonsoir et encore merci pour la soirée et m'avoir ramenée. On s'appelle.

En revenant chez lui ce soir-là, Ed se demanda s'il avait trop brusqué les choses : ce baiser était-il de trop ? Ou était-ce la déclaration ? Décidemment, il devait aller moins vite, même s'il lui en coutait. Cette fille n'était pas comme les autres, elle en valait la peine, c'était la femme de sa vie, il le sentait…


End file.
